Runaway Groom!
by Lady Marth
Summary: Chapter 5 is FINALLY up,Beware chapter may be replaced! Marth has been forcibly set into an engagement to a brainless, pampered princess of a neighboring kingdom to set an alliance between the two kingdoms.The day arrives and the prince has fled...Read on
1. In Times Of Fear, Courage Comes

Um Hello this my very first SSBB fan fiction and also my very first time posting my written work to the public, I am not the best with writing stories but I tried my best..! Please refrain from flaming my work.

Please enjoy And Thank you for choosing to read "Runaway Groom..?"..!

Coupling: IkeXMarth

Summary: Marth has been forcibly set into an engagement to a brainless, pampered princess of a neighboring kingdom to set an alliance between the two kingdoms. Finally, the wedding day arrives, everything is put in place, but everyone soon discovers there will be no groom anxiously awaiting his bride to be. Marth has fled, wandering off until he stumbles upon a seemly abandoned castle to find that he is not alone.

Note that story will be AU.

Now without further ado I give you chapter one!

--

Chapter 1: In Times Of Fear, Courage Comes:

_The kingdom of Altea was currently in a period of calamity, their prince has been missing weeks upon weeks and still no trance of him had yet been found._

_Perched at his throne king Cornelius_ _sighed looking over his troops, distress etched into his aging face._

"_Has there been sign of my son yet..?"He tiredly asked._

_The troops looked at each other in question and shook their head gravely._

"_No your majesty we have found no trace of the prince since the day of the wedding."_

_Cornelius gave an aggravated sigh and rubbed his throbbing temples._

"_Then continue your search…"_

"_B-but sir we searched all of Altea!" one solider piped the others nodding in agreement._

"_Check elsewhere! I will not rest until my son is found!" the king snapped._

_After hearing their beloved ruler snap at them the soldiers knew their leader was truly hurting inside, he had never had once lost his temper to them. With a firm nod they began marching out the quarters leaving the king to grief._

_Sighing once more the ruler of Altea watched his troops march off._

"_Where ever you may be I hope you are safe my son, Marth…"_

"H-help…" A feminine voice called out, the voice came out like the wicked snarl of an old crone, empty sounding and hollow, so frail the autumn wind brushed it away with its frosty fingertips.

There lain on the ground at the top of a bed of leaves was the prince of Altea.

The wind brushed pasted the tattered fabric of the once beautiful suit as Marth made an effortablely attempt to stand. The ripped edges of the jacket blew about tiredly as he planted his hands to the ground forcing him-self up.

His breath rose and fell as he began to move forward. The leaves were turning colors right before his eyes, his eyes shone in pain as held his throbbing chest.

"How long…H-have I been wandering like this…?" he questioned him-self. "How long…will I last…?"

Right when the prince thought all hope was lost he spotted a cracked staircase leading up the hillside.

Looking up the hill he gave a small smile, his finger tips trailed the cold surface of the railing and began to follow the steps that led up the hillside, crawling up them in his weakened state.

After completing the task of dragging himself up to the top he looked up, his lips opened into a surprising gape, his teal eyes flickered with amazement and curiosity at the structure gloomily looming over him.

Before him was an enormous castle. It was if he had stumbled by mistake into a fairytale book mothers would read to their child to put them to sleep at night.

Slowly he trekked forward to the steal iron gate guarding the castle before him. Fragile hands grasped the bars of the icon structure and pulled it open, which much to his surprise opened with one light tug, its ancient hinges shrieking throughout the crisp autumn air.

Marth stepped ahead walking down the cracked pathway ahead of him leading to the rather large entrance. As he made his way down the pathway he gazed upon the statues of gargoyles decorating either side of the path, their lively bright yellow eyes staring at him menacingly. Their piercing stare giving the prince goose bumps from their mere sight.

Wearily he continued on until he reached the castle's entrance. His aching fingers clutched around the giant handle of the doorway tugging at with all his might. His heart fluttered in gratitude as the door slowly creaked open letting him be able to slip him-self inside slamming the door behind him.

Darkness soon enveloped his vision and his heart began slowly hammering in his chest.

"H-hello is anyone living here…?" his voice echoed about, bouncing from the walls and chilling his very being as it reached his ears as a fearful whisper, he sounded much like a small child afraid of the dark. "P-please if anyone is here may you please help me..? I-I did not mean to intrude but I have been traveling for weeks and I was hoping if I may use your home as shelter for a few days?"

Only silence had greeted the well mannered prince in his depress plead. Silently he continued to creep about the castle, his hands searching the walls for some sort of lighting. The faintness smile was plastered to his face as the room around him was bathed in moonlight; it was good as any light he could have possibly find in the creepy old castle.

Tapestries hung high from the walls, down to the marble floors below. Trailing against its surface, dust and moths seemed to have attacked them brutishly. Priceless treasures lain in heaps on the floors, a staircase was placed in the middle of the room; the red of carpet adoring the stairway had splotched been with black, most of it with pieces missing and moth made holes. A side from the carpeting it really was a lovely marble stairway. No cracking was in it, neither were chunks missing from it. It truly stood the test of father time.

Suddenly, a rustle echoed the building,Marth's eyes widened and he jerked his head in direction he had heard the faint sound come from, peering up high, two hallways stretched out from the landing on the staircase, the one on the right was where the noise had been distributed.

"Is someone there..?" quietly Marth made his way up the stairway holding falchion tightly in grasp. "Will you please answer me..?" He jumped standing perfectly still as a louder sound ventured from the hallway, his eyes widening at a faint glow that flickered along one of the back walls.

"I know someone's there so show yourself you coward..!" Suddenly, without warning, what it was had heard him and leapt dangerously from the railing and effortlessly sailed down through the air and onto the step before him.

"Get out!" a male voice boomed, anger coating his every word.

The Altea prince sucked in a breath nervously peering into the piercing cerulean blue of the male before him.

"S-sir please I-I beg of you! I am in desperate need of shelter…" he whispered softly his voice quivering.

"I do not care be gone from my home!" was the snarled reply the prince received.

"I assure I am no were peasant, I am the prince of Altea—"

"I do not care who you are or where you came from, Out of my domain!" the man gripped at Marth's shirt lifting him with no effort into the air. He quaked in his boots as the man fiercely glared upon him.

"Now be gone!" in one swift movement the prince was carried down the stairs and was thrown to the floor.

Marth looked up wearily as a slender finger was pointed at him "Never,** EVER** come here again!"

"B-but sir—"

But before he was able to complete his sentence he fell unconscious to the floor; the last thing him seeing was the cerulean eyes glaring upon him.

Well there you have it; I hope you enjoyed this first chapter..! Chapter two will be posted soon!

Please give your opinions, Thank you!


	2. Awaking

Thank you so very much for all of you who reviewed..! I didn't think people would take such a liking to the story! Well anyway here is chapter 2 enjoy..! This is dedicated to my dear friend Prince Marth-sama! Thank you for your support..!

--

Chapter 2: Awaking:

_Cold so very cold… The world around him was surrounded in complete darkness and he kept falling into it._

_The__ air around him musty and stiff, stale from misuse of human breathing. His chest felt heavy as his body continued to fall, eyes piercing from the darkness glaring at him with such hate._

_Suddenly, the world got slowly lighter it illuminated in a soft a soft light making the world around him light once more. _

It was the flicker of candle light that had awoken the prince from his unconscious state, He groaned sitting up rubbing behind his head that throbbed so very painfully.

"Oh good you have awakened..!" a gentle voice replied. From what Marth could tell the voice had belonged to a woman certainly not the frightful voice he had hear earlier. Curiously he peered over to his left there sat at the chair was a girl no older than seven years young. Her obsidian cerulean eyes observing him in a worried manner.

"Are you feeling better now mister…?" her small voice asked her head cocked at its left, sapphire ringlets slipping over her shoulder.

Marth nodded slowly, gazing at her in a curious manner. "I am doing better but may I ask who are you?"

The girl smiled showing off her set of pearly whites. "Oh! My name is Hana how do you do? From what I hear you're a prince correct?"

"Hello young Hana it's a pleasure to meet you and yes I am prince Marth of Altea But...How did you know that?" his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

The girl known as Hana gave a cheeky grin swaying her legs back fourth.

"I could hear you and brother talking from the stairway!"

"T-that man was your brother…?!" the Altea prince stated in shock.

Hana nodded, her small curls bouncing about as she did. "Yes he's my older brother, Ike. I'm sorry if he scared you! He doesn't take lightly to people he doesn't know not since the invasion…" She frowned trailing off.

"Invasion…?"

"Well you see about 7 years ago around the time I was born the land of Gallia was attacked by foreign kingdom. My father was training my brother to become a mercenary since the day he was born so that one day Ike could one day lead a military force for the purpose of restoring an entire nation…B-but unfortunately the day of the invasion Ike and I lost our father to the invaders. From there things only grew worst, the kingdom fell and was left to crumble." She paused looking up to the ceiling. "And now the building you see now is what is left of the kingdom of Gallia."

Marth froze staring at the young girl in pure shock. Was that what this building was…? Was it true that this once the great kingdom of Gallia?

"I… I am sorry for your loss…" The prince lowered his gaze to the crimson sheets he lain upon gripping at them gently.

"I-it's alright I didn't know what was going on at the time, my brother on the other hand took this harder…"

"Now I understand why he had attacked me it's only what he has been taught but… I do not understand why it you both are living here in this castle?"

"We had nowhere to go this was the only place we could call home." The young girl sighed looking about the bedroom in wonder. "You know this room hasn't been used since that day, you're our very first visitor Mister Marth."

The feminine male gave a small smile patting the small girl's head.

"I am honored to be your first guest; it may not have been the warmest welcoming…" Marth shivered gripping tighter to the sheets. "But I am happy to be here and being talked to by a kind young girl."

Hana's face lit up like a Christmas tree from the Altea prince's kind words giving the older boy a gentle hug.

"You're very kind! I'm sure once my brother sees that he'll let you free!"

Marth blinked knitting his brows looking to Hana dumbstruck. "What do you mean set me free..?"

"Opps! I guess you didn't know you're now my brother prisoner…!" she lifted her small hands to her mouth as gaped into a tiny "O" shape.

"W-what do you mean prisoner?"

"Sorry Mister Marth you're just going to have to find that out from Ike!"

Prisoner…? What was going on? What did this girl mean by prisoner?

Either way it didn't look good inside the prince couldn't help but feel it was a huge mistake leaving his home in the first place.

Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping but I hope you liked it none the less!

This chapter was mainly meant for explaining and such I hope you all don't mind Hana; I wanted to incorporate another character into the story so I hope you all do not mind..!


	3. Melt The Ice Of My Cold Heart

Chapter 3:Melt The Ice Of My Cold Heart

Marth watched carefully as young Hana made her way out the room,her pigtails swaying back and fourth as she did.

"This Ike fellow must be crazy if he thinks I'd actually stay in this prison...!" the bluette haired male said enraged.

Huffing the prince swung his legs from out the covers of the bed and began to head to the door that that the small girl had carelessly forgotten to close.

Unfortunately for Marth he wouldn't be able to get pass that very door.

"And where do you think your going...?" a grating voice had demanded, the words formed from a skin tingling roar and a pair of rough hands grasped his arms and a cry of pain evaded his body.

With fearful eyes the feminine male gazed to the man before him.

Cerulean spiked hair flew down to the tips of his ear lobes,ending in little wisps of hair, it seemed so feathery soft, Marth wanted to instantly run his fingers through it, the thought that flashed through his mind brought a light blush to his cheeks.His lips were full and lightly pursed together in an uninterested fashion their light pink color matched the prince's flushing cheeks.

The thing that drew the prince in the most were his eyes,the color matching his hair. Their obsidian shine as they inspected Marth with slight curiosity.

Suddenly after gazing at those eyes the bluette Altea male knew where he's seen those eyes before. Those eyes belonged to the man Hana identified as her brother,Ike.

"L-let me go!"

The mercenary slightly loosened his grip. "Why should I? If you haven't yet hear your my prisoner here."

"Why...Why are you doing this?" Marth had fearfully asked shivering a bit under the cruel man's gaze.

"You invaded my home,You can not be trusted..."

"B-but I didn't mean too! I had no other choice!"

"I do not care...From now on this you see is your home..." with that said Ike dropped Marth carelessly to the floor leaving him on the floor as he turned away walking away from the Altea prince.

--

Ike's POV

--

With a sigh I exited the so called "prince's" room,locking the door behind me.The sounds of his sobbing could be heard clearly from the other side of the door.

Oddly enough my heart began to pound, I raised my hand bringing it up to my chest feeling my heart as it pounded.

"What's going on with me...?" a sudden vision of the teal haired male appeared in my thoughts,making my face heat slightly. I shook my head erasing his face from my thoughts.

"Big brother...?" I turned seeing Hana standing behind me peering at me in a curious fashion.

"Oh Hana I didn't see you there."

"Brother can't you be a little nicer to mister Marth?"

Blinking I began to stare at my sister as if she had just grown three heads .

"Are you joking? Why should I be nice to him for?!"

"He's a nice peron,You should invite him to dinner tonight!"

"No way..."

"B-but..." she stared at me with saddened eyes,her lips curving into a small pout.

Not the put anything but that pout! " Fine.." Ugh why must I be such a sap for that cute little pouting face?

--

Sorry for the wait I hoped you enjoyed this chapter 3...!

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed personally!

OctoberMagesofSalem-Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you enjoyed it! IkexMarth forever! :3

randompersons- :Gives you a cookie: Thank you for your review!

Crimson-luma-Thank you for saying my story is interesting,Im not quite sure how i came up with the plot myself but im glad you liked it!

NinjaSheik-Oh my I can't believe me both have a girl named Hana in our stories! I guess great minds think alike huh? I found that name off a baby name website,It's odd how we came up with the same name!

Ask the Lonely- Yes i've played Ike's game before xD I just haven't played it in such a long time! Don't worry it's not an odd question!

PoisonedxHearts-Thank you you very much! Im glad you enjoyed it so much! I was actually thinking that myself thi story is some what like Beauty and the Beast,I actually was watching when I first came up with the idea!

Prince Marth-Sama-I'm glad your enjoying my story so far and don't worry i'll try to update my chapters much frequently! :Smiles:

:Gives you all a cookie: See you all in chapter 4! :3


	4. Realization

I've been getting questions about Ike's sister,Yes his sister's name is Mist but I had completely forgotten about her when I was writing this and made up Hana myself.I'm sorry for the confusion I may have caused...!Also,I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter! I wasn't feeling to well due to personal reasons...A-anyways here it is chapter 4!

--

Chapter 4:Realization

**Still Ike's POV**

--

There I stood arm raised ready to knock at my supposed prisoner's door,my thoughts racing within my head.

"This ridiculous...I'm not doing this!" I muttered turning my body around only to face Hana's small figure crossing her arms giving me a pouting face.

Sighing I faced the door once more and slowly brought my fist to the door pounding it loudly against it's wooden surface.

"What do you want..." a hoarse voice had asked, pain hidden beneath it.From the sounds of it he had been sobbing in that room the entire time.

"Look I..." I cringed slightly whispering out the words I did not want to say."...I'm sorry..."

"Pardon...?" I could picture his teal brows knitting in confusion,head slightly cocked as he questioned me.

I sighed in aggravation repeating louder. " I'm sorry..." I paused momentarily continuing on. " I shouldn't have forced you to stay here,But I'd like to make it up by inviting you to dinner..."

"No!"

"Listen you'll come to dinner and whether you'll like it or not!" I growled,forming my hands into fists.

"Ike..." Hana gripped at my tunic tugging at it,speaking to me sternly." Be nice!"

"I would **happy** if you'd join me for dinner..." I replied with a sigh taking my sister's advice.

For a few moments I heard nothing but sounds of my own breathing. Then the reply came.

"A-alright..."

I turned away from the door and huffed. "This ought to be an interesting dinner..."

--

**Regular POV**

--

Marth sat at the edge of bed staring down to his mud caked boots, as he waited for the clock to strike 8, the time Ike had told him to meet him downstairs at.

The sound of a wobbling door knob had startled the young man;making him avert his attention from his boots to the door placed direly in front of him.

The door slowly creaked open,tiny blue eyes peering through the opening.

"Oh little Hana what is it?"

Her lips formed into a small smile and the door opened wider revealing Hana standing there in front of another female Marth had not seen before.

She appeared to be between Ike and Hana's age,the prince could tell she was related to them both due to her eye color but unlike the two her hair was a cinnamon color that cascaded pass her shoulders.

The mystery girl bowed, a smile forming her face.

"Hello sir Marth,I am Mist my brother had asked Hana and myself to help you dress."

He blinked a few times slowly registering what the young woman,Mist had told him.

"D..dress me?" the bluette prince began to stutter,his cheeks flushing simply embarrassed at the thought of girls helping him dress.

"Oh no no!" Mist gave a bell like laugh shaking her head. "We're not actually dressing you! We're simply helping you pick an outfit to wear to dinner because to be quite blunt your appearance now simply won't do..."

Marth had to agree,he was simply a mess.

His once pure white tux had been colored to a sickening brown,The sleeves tattered and ripped to shards. His eyes were swollen and puffy due to his wasted tears that streaked his dirtied face and left clear glittering trails through the mud and muck on his skin.

His fingernails were so short and chipped and dirt piled under them unattractively.

"I suppose I could use a bath." The young prince sweat dropped,rubbing behind his head simply appalled by his appearance.

"Well the bathroom is across the hall,Everything you'll need is already set up in there for you." Mist politely stated with a smile.

"And while your bathing Mist and I will pick your outfit for you!" Hana had added cheerfully.

He nodded giving the girls a polite smile grateful to have help from the gentle spirited girls.

"Thank you for your help."

--

--

"Brilliant,Your simply beautiful!"

"Mister Marth you look so pretty!"

The prince stared upon his reflection,his cheeks strained red as he gazed at himself.

The mercenary was in for quite a shock.


	5. A shocking surprise

The mercenary sat inpacitate as he awaited the arrival of the prince,his fingers slowly tapping away at the dinning table.

"He's ready brother." Ike looked up from the table and seen Mist standing before him,a smile gracing her features.

Eagerly the blue haired male arose from his seat as his cheerful little sister trailed ahead of him, leading him to the spiral staircase where Hana stood at the bottom of it giggling in joy announcing Marth's arrival.

"Introducing Prince Marth!"

The bluette haired prince stood at the very top of the staircase,his dainty hand placed on the rail for support.

Ike could only stare, his mouth agap.

The prince gracefully walked down the steps wearing a beautifully structured over the shoulder royal blue evening gown,a large bow covering the top of the one strap holding the dress onto him. His pale cheeks reddest increased as he walked further down the stair case,his dress swaying side to side the tiara at the top of his head glittering in the light.

"_T-the nerve of those girls! Making me wear woman's clothing I am a male! I'm not suited to be wearing these clothes!!" _ Marth's voice echoed within his mind.

"Nice look _princess_..." The elder male gave a smirk.

Marth huffed crossing his arms over his chest and turned aside so his advisably showing pink tinted cheeks could not be seen.

"You beast..."

~................................................................................................................~

Gah! I am **so** very sorry this took forever to come out I had so many things going on and I'm teirrablly sorry it's not to long ! T^T My brain has been fried so please do forgive me!

For now my updates will be more frequent and longer! :: Nods an pumps fist:: I swear it!


End file.
